The Templar and The Apostate
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: While mourning her mother and her home, Morrigan realises she has odd feelings toward her 'play thing' and perhaps he isn't the stupidest member of the party, because he is by far the cutest... Morrigan / Alistair. Extremely slight Alistair / F!Warden.(First Morrigan/Alistair installation in my ongoing "series")


The Templar and The Apostate

Alistair sat around the fire with the other members of the group. The hero smiling at him lovingly, but he ignored her. His eyes were set on the lonely mage across the clearing. She stared thoughtfully into the fire, her face glistening in the light of it. He sighed. Why wouldn't she just be more social? Why did he care? He wasn't sure.

The hero stopped smiling and looked at Morrigan, then back at Alistair. "What's wrong?"

"Why does she sit over there all by herself? She looks so lonely and sad."

"Morrigan's never been the smiling type, and you know that. She's like Liliana's opposite." Liliana looked up and smiled.

"Hey, at least I don't go around with a knife to my back and a scowl on my face all the time."

"Lily!"

"What? She's an Apostate. People think of her as a monster. I wonder if there really is heart behind that… uh, nevermind. I forget sometimes. Personally I hate her apparel."

"Agreed." Wynne nodded.

"You hate Morrigan altogether, Wynne. Besides, she's comfortable, so just leave her alone. I happen to like Morrigan." The hero looked back at Morrigan, and sighed. "Maybe she's just a loner like that. I mean, she did grow up with a lunatic for a mother."

"I'm gonna go check on her, alright?" Alistair stood up and set his bowl on the ground in front of his seat. He walked across the clearing, his eyes locked on her eyes, which were full of something i'm sure she wouldn't have let show had she know he was coming: sadness.

"Morrigan?" She jumped at his voice, and then wiped all expression from her face as she refocused on the flames.

"Yes? What do you want?" He smiled and sat down next to her, his eyes lingering on her face.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit less upbeat than normal." She scoffed.

"Upbeat indeed. It must be hard for you to distinguish attitudes, yes?"

"Fine, less _Morrigan-y_ than usual."

"I'm fine. Please leave." Alistair saw something glisten on her cheek, and she hid it by brushing her hair out of her face, wiping her cheek in the process. He smiled.

"I think someone is crying."

"Me? Cry?" She laughed to herself. "Of course."

"You were. I saw you."

"No, I was… _not_ crying, ok?" Morrigan stood up and pushed open her tent, leaving Alistair alone at her fire. He looked over at the camp and saw everyone smiling. He returned, and the hero burst out laughing.

"Not a very good talk, I suppose?" Alistair looked at her.

"Katelyn, she was crying!" Alistair shot her a look that made her stop. She stared at him. All the smiles faded away as Alistair stormed off into his tent for the night.

He read about half of his collection that night, hoping to keep that image of Morrigan's face out of his find. That single tear had caused some sort of wall to break in his heart for the woman. The sight of her yellow eyes trimmed with blue ate away at him until he finally fell asleep. Sort of...

 _Meanwhile in Morrigan's tent…_

Morrigan sat in the middle of her tent, crying. She cursed herself for this. Alistair had seen her cry. She'd cried in front of the person she hated most. Or had hated. No, she still hated him the most. Maybe not the most.

Wynne wasn't exactly what she called friend, and Alistair was more of a toy. Making fun of each other had become something she looked forward to in the mornings. He got flustered, and she'd get irritated, and then he'd laugh, and she scorn, even though her head was filling with giggles. It was a game to her now.

She smiled slightly, and then realized something. It was odd. Not physical odd, but emotional odd. What was this feeling? She'd only felt it once before when she'd first meet Alistair. He, of course, was asleep,and she barely knew him. This she'd been caught off guard by. His handsomeness… it sickened her and yet, she liked it. She liked how it made her question her actions that day, how it make her question the things she'd done every day thereafter.

Was he somehow… taming her from the inside, or was she just feeling this? Alistair. She'd forgotten about her little outburst. She dried her face on her blanket, and peeked outside.

Everyone was asleep, except Alistair, unless he'd just forgotten his lantern again. She manifested a small purple flame in her hand, and silently moved over to the templars tent.

She stood outside and took a deep breathe, welling up her courage to _talk_ about something that was going to hurt her. "Alistair?" No answer. "Alistair?" Still no answer. She sighed, and turned to walk away, when something grabbed her hand.

She turned, and saw Alistair standing in front of her. She smiled nervously. "I, uh... I came to say I am… um... sorry about earlier, I-" She was stopped by a tug on her clothing and his lips touching hers. He picked her up and carried her back to her fireplace. He released her and smiled.

"Talking's for nerds. It's midnight." Morrigan laughed, and then caught herself. Had she just laughed at his joke? She had. She felt the sensation filling her chest again as she looked up at him. His smile, his devilishly handsome smile. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her in again. She took it in, and then pushed him away.

"What are you doing to me? I can't… you're a templar. I can't do this!"

"Morrigan, please. You aren't heartless."

"But I am smarter than this!"

"Hey, hey, now. Come on."

"It's too odd what i'm feeling. I've only felt such a… sensation when I first saw you at mother's hut." Morrigan glanced down at her boots. After a few minutes of standing silent, she finally spoke up again, since it was just getting more and more awkward between them at this moment. It couldn't really get worse. "Have you?" Alistair looked at her.

"I don't know, Morrigan. I just don't know." He shook his head and turned away. He looked back slowly and said…

"Only if you're capable of real love." And the walked on, leaving the apostate alone at her side camp once more. She stared ahead at him. Love. That word made her stomach twist. Was that what was happening? Was she in love with a templar? She shook her head and turned from him. The feeling of nausea left her. She sighed and turned back to her fire, still confused and shocked.

Her bed called to her, but she just couldn't. She'd kissed the Hero of Ferelden's boyfriend. What would Katelyn do? She honestly had nowhere to go, but the woods were always open to her, she guessed. She could turn into animals, after all.

Alistair had kissed her. The feeling came again, and she groaned. After a while, her mind won her over, and she decided she needed to sleep. "I can't let this happen to myself." She said aloud as she slid back into her tent for the night.

The next morning was fairly quiet. No one had seen Morrigan since last night, except Alistair, of course. He tried to remember to look with love upon Katelyn, his girlfriend, but he couldn't. Morrigan had cast yet another spell. Her face clung in his mind and something grabbed at his chest when anyone mentioned her name.

Katelyn noticed his unease, and she sat down next to him. "What's wrong? You won't even _smile_ , and you're Alistair. It's worrying me." She pet his arm, and her looked at her.

"I have a confession. I kissed Morrigan, twice." The Hero smiled.

"Finally! You guys took forever!" Everyone laughed, and Alistair looked around, confused. "We knew it was bound to happen. You guys fight all the time, meaning it's not fighting, it's teasing. And you know who else teases? Couples. Come on, Alistair. You really thought we were dating?"

"Maybe…" Alistair looked over at the witch's tent. The fire wasn't going as usual, and there was no glow from the inside. Morrigan really was gone. She couldn't have slept this long, with all the talk over here. Or maybe she could. The Hero turned toward Morrigan's camp as well.

"I wonder where she went. Not far, I hope." She returned to talking with Zevran, and laughed. Alistair tuned toward the woods, and noticed something. Glow. Glow meant light, and light meant fire, and fire meant mage, and mage meant Morrigan. He stood up and walked away, no one really caring.

He entered the woods, but did not find a friend. Instead he found a mage scouting group. they of course didn't want to play nice, so out came the sword. As he downed the last red robe, he heard footsteps behind him, and a glow came closer. He spun around, and stopped, right before he decapitated Morrigan.

She looked down at the blade and lowered it slowly with her finger. He began to speak, but she shushed him. She gestured for him to follow her. She walked deeper into the woods, and he followed. She had changed her outfit, which surprised him. The front was closed and she had a hood draped over her head. Perhaps it was the same outfit put on differently.

She lead him behind a fallen tree, and she sat behind it. He followed her, and she informed him to stay as silent as possible. He nodded. He looked out over the log and saw why they were here. A fawn and it's mother were playing in the clearing. Alistair smiled an looked at Morrigan, who stared at them. Her eyes began to fill with tears again.

Suddenly she stood up and slid behind a tree. She looked around it and smiled. The baby deer pranced excitedly. She came from around the tree, and the fawn trotted happily to her side. She cooed to it. "Hello, little one. Are you playing?" She picked it up carefully and carried it back to its mother. She set it down and sat next to the doe.

Alistair watched Morrigan play with the small deer and the doe for a good while, and then a call rang into the woods. "Alistair, Morrigan, get your hind ends back to camp!" Katelyn was calling them. "Don't make me have to break up whatever you're doing in there! I really don't want to see that." Alistair rolled his eyes. Morrigan told the deer to go, and the hopped off into the woods. She smiled at Alistair, and then it faded. Katelyn stood behind the templar, and smiled at her.

"I like the new outfit."

"Tis' not new, rather changed. I could change it back rather quickly, if I felt so inclined."

"Of course you could." Alistair stood up and turned back to camp, a small smile tickling his lips. Morrigan followed, her usual expression replacing her wild young eyes. Katelyn just smiled and walked after them, shaking her head.

Back at camp, Everyone was getting ready to ship out. They were heading to the Deep Roads for some fun. Most normal people would not think of killing darkspawn and being mauled as fun, but this wasn't a group of normal people.

Morrigan decided to stay at camp, as she had a bit of reading and thinking to do. She isolated herself from the others who'd stayed behind, and began reading her mother's Gilmore. She flipped silently through the pages, reading each spell carefully.

With her mother dead, she could've rested easy, were it not for the heat in her cheeks and the aura Alistair gave off when they were around each other.

She'd thought she'd loved Flemeth, but she'd been lying.

She'd thought she'd loved the funny villagers, but she'd found a hatred for people as soon as she stepped out of her forest.

She knew she loved Alistair, though. The pink in her cheeks and the clench of her chest told her so, and she'd willingly kissed him, twice. Taken him to see the real her, the loving playful fawn that was inside.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad, being in love. Until, of course, he pulled her heart out of her chest, just like Flemeth had.

Perhaps she was overreacting, and just paranoid. Or not. Either way, she'd fallen for the templar long ago, but she'd hidden her emotions for everyone, including herself. She shook her head and continued reading, smiling and laughing whenever Alistair passed her mind.

When Alistair and the others came back, they found Morrigan waiting at their camp.

"Look, tis' not the first time i've fallen for someone I shouldn't. However, tis' the first time that they've fallen back. So to answer your question, Alistair, I can feel real love, because i'm in love with you." Alistair stared at her, the rest of the group staring at him.

"Why is everyone looking at me? She's the one who said the 'L' word!" Morrigan laughed and kissed him, granting an "Ooooooo." from the party.

"Snap. Right here and now, too." Katelyn smiled.

Morrigan pulled away from him and smiled. She turned back toward her camp, looking over her shoulder. "Well, are you coming?" Alistair smiled and followed her.

 _( And then she did the ritual with Alistair and he got all sad when she left, and… uh... The End, I guess.)_

 _The End..._


End file.
